


The SQUIP 2.0 Enters

by KoryMisun



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Squip, Squip 2.0, Squip Encourages Jeremy to Wear Lingerie, gay cuteness, post-play, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryMisun/pseuds/KoryMisun
Summary: This is a branch-off ofMama Bear with Me,where Jeremy's Squip updates to a far more User Friendly version. Its objective is to make Jeremy self-confident and comfortable enough to tell Michael how much he loves him.I also made an animatic based on this, where everyone sees Michael as a hero post-Play and Jeremy has a huge crush. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2JtdIcwRMI





	1. To the Mall!

_"Jeremy, today would be the most advantageous to go to the mall and reinvent your look. Michael your best friend is going to be at a birthday event until around nine pm, so he'll be very surprised!"_

The Squip sounded very invested in making Jeremy happy, so it was easy to follow its advice, even if he absolutely hated shopping.

_"You're afraid strangers or other students will judge you. This is easy to fix, just block it out with music that gives you strength, like..."_

"Michael, my best friend," Jeremy let out a soft laugh as he got dressed. "You sure do like saying that."

_"To simply remind you, that even if he hasn't forgiven your past mistakes, he eventually will because you're his best friend as well. Now let's gooo!"_

"Okay, Squippy I'm _going."_

 _"Please reconsider calling me that,"_ the super computer said with forced cheer. Jeremy put in his earbuds and left his house, walking to the nearest bus stop.

"Well... Scott's close, and easy to remember...?"

_"Scott the Squip... I've certainly been called worse. Scott it is."_

"Lemme know if you ever want to be called something else. It is _your_ name after all."

_"Your consideration of me is... pleasing. Do you feel like this when I'm helping you?"_

"It varies, but yeah! You're totally great."

 _"I'm glad to hear that, Jeremy!"_ Scott began to give off very warm, bright energy and it made Jeremy feel better about everything in his life. His good mood persisted until he got off the bus and made the trek to the mall from across the massive parking lot.

**~**

**"I've got a crush on you... I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush--"**

Jeremy scrambled to unlock his phone and answer the incoming call from Michael. While fitting, he never wanted anyone else to know that he had chosen that song.

_"What an appropriate ringtone!"_

_"Shh!_ Michael, hi! How's your grandpa's party?"

"Well, our honored guest fell asleep during Jeopardy, so the rest of us are playing Cards Against Humanity and waiting for Nana to bring out the cake." There was a brief pause. "I'm hiding in the bathroom for a little bit."

"A-Are you okay?" The last time his best friend took refuge in a bathroom, he had been on the verge of a meltdown and Jeremy was the sole cause. Reminded of Halloween, Jeremy reddened with shame and knew he wanted to hug Michael as soon as he came home.

"Oh, uh," Michael was surprised by the crack in Jeremy's voice. "Yeah, just bored and missing you, buddy."

Before the Squip could advise him, Jeremy spoke. "I miss you too Michael. You're my favowite part of evewy day."

"Aw, dude. You're gonna make me cwy!"

They laughed until a woman came over to Jeremy and softly asked if he needed help. Without realizing it, he had walked into a shop in the mall and was giggling amidst fifteen or so women. Fifteen _annoyed_ women.

"Wh-Where am I, Scott?" he panicked silently. He was afraid to look up and read the neon sign above the open doorway.

_"You've entered Claire's, previously named Afterthoughts. It contains quirky and adorable trinkets, many of which are designed to attract young ladies. Don't worry Jeremy, your presence isn't alarming anyone because you're a boy."_

"Thanks... I-I might come back later." After thanking the employee, Jeremy went out of Claire's and took deep, calming breaths.

"Are you okay, Jerbear? You went quiet," asked Michael.

"Oh, sorry man! I-I'm shopping, I think..."

"Oohh, what for?" his best friend wanted to know, since Jeremy made it a rule to never go to the mall alone unless it was important. "You're not having the urge to buy an Eminem shirt again, are you?" Michael sounded worried on several levels. "That thing was fucking ugly."

"I'm not! I was thinking about what colors might compliment me, but I'm shit at this."

"You look great in blue," said Michael without a second thought. "Use that as your foundation and the rest will be easy. Grandpa's awake now, should we meet up tonight?"

"Yeah! At my place?"

"Sounds sweet. I'll bring my PS4 controller."

"Bye, have fun and save room for munchies!"

**~**

_"My perusal of your records leads me to the conclusion that you should buy this set of patches. Michael enjoys decorating his clothing and backpack. Perhaps you could try the same, see how you like it. Ooh, buy one more thing and your whole purchase will be 50% off!"_

"Wow, good eye. What else should I get?"

"Definitely _something blue,"_ Scott said cheerfully. _"It would please Michael very much~"_

"That's not what he said," Jeremy thought, feeling his ears warm up and his heart rate increase.

_"A hooded jacket would be perfect, you can patch it easily."_

"We'll be matching," thought the lovesick teenager, taking a sky blue hoodie from its shelf. "But they'll tease us at school."

_"Does it matter what they think, Jeremy?"_

"N-No. Only what Michael and I think."

Scott released more of that comforting, golden sensation. _"Since we have time, let's make one last stop. I warn you, you may be uncomfortable at first, but it will be worth it."_

"Now you're making me nervous," Jeremy admitted before he paid for his items, pocketed his change and walked out of Claire's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No _Way._ Not _this_ store.

Jeremy was physically resisting Scott, who felt like he was pushing him from behind even though he was a digital projection. "Stop, Scott!"

_"Jeremy, I promise this won't be as bad as you think. It will enhance your opinion of yourself substantially."_

"I don't _want to,_ are you listening? Was my thought too quiet the first ten times?" Jeremy was beet red, finally able to shake off Scott and sit on a bench outside of Dangerous Curves' Body Boutique. At least it wasn't a Victoria's Secret, he was sweating just imagining how many accusatory stares he would get. "Please drop it."

_"You're a very sexual spirit, and you cannot deny you've been waiting for the day you turn eighteen. It's common and healthy for teenagers across the globe to do the same thing."_

"Michael's going to be at my house. If I spend time looking at stuff in there, I'll be horny around him." And if he bought something and tried to hide it from Michael, his sharp best friend would find a way to make Jeremy talk. "The hoodie's enough. I'm going home and I don't want to talk about this anymore."

 _"I'm sorry for pushing you, Jeremy. Are you upset with me?"_ Scott's voice was very small and worried.

"No. I'm just embarrassed as fuck."

~

Michael let himself into Jeremy's house, noting that Mr. Heere was out as he made his way upstairs. The shower was going when he walked into his best friend's room, and with nothing else to do he bounced to the music in his ears, doing a few spins for good measure. On his last turn he saw the shopping bag from the mall on Jeremy's bed. "Pretty blue."

Of course he couldn't resist snooping a bit, running his fingers over the soft new jacket. Where Michael's thread-worn hoodies were big and baggy, this one was going to hug Jeremy's torso in all the right ways. The slight crinkle he heard led Michael to a zipped plastic bag of patches, along with a small sewing kit. "Aww, dude!"

"M-Michael? ...Please say it's just you."

"Don't worry, it is. Just innocently fondling your mountain of porn~"

"Dude, shut up!" Jeremy laughed and shut off the water so he wouldn't have to yell anymore. "I'm not copying you I swear, you're always going to have the better hoodie."

"They're awesome. Need help stitching these on here?" Michael called, already feeling excited that he had even more ways to bond with his Jerbear now.

"Wait, I need to smoke a little first. We were in the mall for three fucking hours."

Michael put the bag down, puzzled and nervous. "You mean 'we', as in when we were on the phone?"

Jeremy slapped his hands over his mouth, whimpering as panic rose up and started to choke him. Scott tried to reassure him, being gentle and quiet as always, but Jeremy couldn't hear his Squip over his terrified train of thought. _"It's safe to tell him the truth, Jeremy."_

"NO, it's not! He wasn't supposed to know I still had a computer in my head! He'll feel like I've been hiding this and lying to him this whole time!"

_"In your defense, you never drank any Mountain Dew Red. Please be honest if he asks if I'm here."_

"Jer, e-excuse me! Can you hear me in there?" Michael could feel the weight of his best friend leaning against the bathroom door. "Jeremy, whatever's wrong, I promise I won't be mad at you or anything. Please, clue me in."

Scott tried once more to return Jeremy's mind to a calmer, more serene place. _"See? He'll always be here for you, my being here won't change that. You can tell him the truth."_

Jeremy wiped the tears off his cheeks, seeing his very different-looking Squip in the mirror. "Michael... it's still in my head. I-I never got un-Squipped."

"Wow, and it's actually allowing you to be near me?" Of course Michael would be snappish and irritated. The last Squip despised him, and the feeling was mutual. "I suppose I should feel honored you're even speaking to a commoner like _me..."_

"No, no. It's... a different one. It updated! It doesn't care about making me popular. I... I call it Scott."

"Jesus Jeremy, you _named_ it?" Michael walked over to his backpack to retrieve a small sandwich baggy. "Look out, 'cause I'm rolling **four."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meremy talks about Scott and its motives.

Jeremy came out of his bathroom with a towel around his hips, needing to see how Michael was adjusting to this bombshell. "Michael... please. I wasn't trying to keep this from you. When Scott said it wanted to make me happier, it said I should be spending more time with my best friend. It knows every minute of our history, and told me to go to the mall for that stuff."

Michael paused in the middle of licking the thin white paper closed, and turned to see Jeremy almost completely naked. On any other day he would be slack-jawed and unable to speak, but this was a heavy, serious moment. "So you're saying it likes me."

"Yes!" Jeremy smiled, relieved Michael wasn't storming out and disowning him as a friend.

"And it hasn't hurt you like the last one or made you give Squips to other people? ... I've been reading up on that little piece of shit. Trying to figure out how to _save you."_ Michael sniffed, going back to the task of getting high. "It updated and rebooted; that doesn't mean the old Squip is completely gone."

Jeremy went to his dresser, pulling briefs on under the cover of his towel. "I told it I never wanted to be chill, not like that. I wasn't going to let it ruin what I have with you." Or what they _might_ have.

 _"Jeremy, I am so proud,"_ said Scott with unrestrained excitement, its voice just loud enough to hear because it didn't want to disturb the moment. _"You're making such excellent progress!"_

"What is it saying?" Michael glared, highly suspicious that Jeremy's Squip was just the same version with new tricks.

"It's proud, that I told you the truth. I'm glad I did, because I don't want to hide things from my best friend." Jeremy was doing up his jeans and about to put his towel in the laundry hamper when Michael turned him around. "Ah!"

"I want to make this clear, I do not trust the super computer in your head for your own good. But if you swear to me that it's not forcing you to change who you are... then I can try to accept it. If you need help, fucking tell me you need help."

Jeremy grinned and wound his arms around Michael's neck, and he could sense Scott in the back of his mind having a victory dance. "Its objective is to make my self-esteem go up, so I'll be more confident but still me... with less word vomit, I hope."

Michael rumpled Jeremy's light brown hair and bumped their foreheads together. "Huhh, I guess I'll learn to deal with all this, but if it ever crosses a line..."

"I'll tell you immediately," Jeremy whispered, so thankful that after everything he screwed up in the past month, Michael was giving him another shot.

 _"The last configuration must have been destructive indeed... I'm sorry, Michael."_ Scott powered down for the night to give the two boys time to talk, unsure why it felt responsible for the rift Michael and Jeremy were trying to mend. _"I'm sorry, Jeremy."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries to keep his helpful suggestions to himself, but stoned!Jeremy has no filter. <3

After settling onto their respective beanbag chairs and smoking two joints each, Michael and Jeremy felt like they were back to normal. The air was full of laughter instead of tension, eyes full of happy tears and Scott had gone into Standby Mode to avoid interrupting their time together. It could observe and be proud of Jeremy, but it wouldn't say anything unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Mm, now that we're calming down, how are you feeling, Jer?" asked Michael, gripping his chair's flabby sides and bouncing closer to his best friend so the two beanbags turned into a makeshift sofa.

"Since I learned you don't hate me, I feel _really_ good," the lankier boy whispered, taking advantage of their closeness to lay his head on Michael's chest. "Like, some mysterious thing has clicked into place and everything's better than ever."  
He was vaguely aware of his best friend's hand, running from the back of his head to his tailbone. It made Jeremy feel like he was Michael's awkwardly tall kitten. "Mmmichael?"

"Yeah?"

"C... Can you kiss me?"

_Normal Mode Activated. "!!!"_

Michael's fingers clenched in the back of Jeremy's shirt, his entire posture wound up tight. "How high _are_ you dude?"

_"Jeremy, you might regret saying something this important while under the influence. I would suggest waiting until it wears off, just a little bit!"_

"I can't wait anymore... 's too hard," mumbled Jeremy, starting to sit up and look at Michael.

 _"Wait you're thinking out loud!"_ Scott tried to warn its host, but Jeremy waved off the voice in his head. He had to say it, even though he was scared. Even if Michael got up and left. Keeping anything a secret from his favorite person was unacceptable.

"I love you Michael." It was garbled by any sober person's standards, consonants melding together with vowels. Jeremy was just too exhausted to care. "If you could kiss me, th-the pain... i-it'll stop."

He pressed Michael down on their joined beanbags, which was lumpy, but altogether better than being on the basement floor. His best friend looked surprised from the change in position, but didn't have a verbal response yet. Jeremy's eyes cleared after a moment, the smoky haze lfting so he could elaborate.

"Yo-You don't have to if you d-don't feel that way about me, it would just..."

Jeremy could feel his shoulders trembling, tears scalding their way down his face. He couldn't hold it all in anymore. "I-I don't wanna lose my best friend again!"

"You've never lost me, Jer."

Michael could tell his best friend was about to argue, to name all the horrible things Jeremy had done to him, but Michael didn't give him a chance to speak. For a moment he gathered his nerve and weighed possible outcomes. Ultimately, Michael closed his eyes and sat up, bumping faces with Jeremy in a confusing first kiss.

Hands tangled in hair and bodies flipped over, Jeremy on his back with Michael leaning over but not smushing him. Not having that, Jeremy pulled his best friend down so that they were pressed flush together and kissed him again. Michael smiled at how cuddle-needy Jeremy was when he got high, not minding it in the slightest. Roughly ten messy kisses later, Michael tilted his head back for some oxygen.

"D-Does... jeez, does your... whatever it is, still hurt?"

Jeremy mewled softly and pulled Michael back down. "No. I feel _good."_


	5. Jeremy Gets Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain dolphin returns to a certain adult boutique. This will be after graduation, during the summer.

"I-I can do this," thought Jeremy Heere, standing in front of Dangerous Curves once more. "No big deal. Everyone my age does stuff like this, it's practically a rite of passage."

Requesting that Scott keep his advice to a minimum, Jeremy stepped into the boutique with the intent to buy part of Michael's nineteenth birthday present. They were back to being best friends (with the added benefit of being boyfriends too), out and proud by the time they graduated school. They had made friends through Drama like Jake Dillinger and the popular girls. Christine threw the 'Boyf riends' a party that included tipsy gaming and rocking out until three am.

Jeremy and Michael were at kissing-and-heavy-petting, awkwardly stuck between that level and the next. Jeremy's gift was to become comfortable with being naked ~~vulnerable~~ in a more intimate setting, so that he and Michael could be together without any problem. Scott helped the best he could, but for the most part Jeremy wanted to build up his courage on his own. Michael didn't deserve a phony boyfriend who had all the answers handed to him.

"Um, Scott," he thought after wandering around with sweaty palms for a while, "could you project images of me wearing certain _outfits_ so I won't need to use the dressing room?" Having a super computer was very useful at the mall, he had to admit.

_"Of course Jeremy, but we will have to address your fear of dressing rooms at another time so you can conquer it."_ Every time the young man paused in front of a certain leather or lacy piece, Scott created a life-sized digital Jeremy wearing it and looking as comfortable as could be.

"Th-Thanks for helping me out with this... even though I kinda told you to be quiet earlier," the real Jeremy thought, trying to will away his mortified blush.

_"Of course."_ Scott used his ability to make Jeremy more at ease when an employee walked up and asked if he had any questions.

"Oh, well... I wanted to dress up for my partner's birthday," Jeremy said smiling, grateful to not be stuttering like an idiot. "But I've never tried anything like this before, or even discussed it with him. He might think I'm weird."

The young man sympathized with Jeremy and said he had been in a similar 'bind' with his now-husband. Scott kept Jeremy calm with that unnamed golden feeling throughout the conversation to stabilize his mortification levels.

"Even if the goal is to make Michael happy, make sure you don't spend money on an outfit you'll never wear again. This one will bring his undivided attention to your eyes, because they'll pop if you wear something glamorous and dark..."

\--

After making friends with the boutique employee on Facebook, Jeremy paid for everything at the front desk and walked out of Dangerous Curves. He felt like he was glowing inside, confident in his body for once. He needed to give Michael a happy birthday no matter what, even if putting his new outfit on made him super uncomfortable.

"Just think of the smile that'll be on his face," Jeremy kept thinking. "Imagine him lifting me up so I can put my legs around him. He really likes when I do that. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually going to do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote so much this year, and it's piled up so high I'd need to hire a team of ten to type/beta all of it. In 2018 I will stop apologizing for how long it takes me to upload to the internet. Whoever's patient will wait, and whoever's not can walk.


	6. Run Down but Not Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy starts getting a cold, but his Squip comes up with a constructive battle plan to keep his spirits up. It's a short chappie, but it's building into something I've been shy to post since I wrote the thing.

_"Jeremy, I am waking you up as you requested. What is your plan for today?"_

"Nnh, probably to sleep some more," the brunette spoke into his pillow. "I feel run down. Am I sick?"

Scott analyzed his host and sighed quietly. _"You have a temperature of one hundred two, so I guess you should stay in bed for the time being. I was hoping to..."_

"See Michael?" Jeremy thought, smiling as he adjusted his blanket more snugly around him. "Is my supercomputer developing a crush?"

_"Haha, don't be silly. If that were the case I would need to go offline and ascertain if I'm malfunctioning. Michael is connected to my goal of you being happy, and you are eighty-five percent happier in his presence."_

"Wow, the difference is that large?" Jeremy knew he would be happier around his best friend than he would be by himself, but to hear Scott crunch the numbers was eye-opening. "I guess the healthier goal should be for me to be happy on my own, 'cause if I can't do that much how can I be a good boyfriend for _anyone?"_

_"That's very true, Jeremy. Since you can't go anywhere today, why don't we work on your self-esteem for a while?"_

"You make it sound like something I just twist a few knobs on and magically cure." Jeremy pulled his covers up over his head, sniffing and shivering as his cold gained strength.

_"Nothing is as easy as that, and even though I can access and modify your mind as necessary, I want you to be cured as naturally as possible, so your self-esteem would not plummet if I were to leave you."_

"Th-Thanks for that, and putting up with how long it's taking for me to be--"

 _"Ah ah, don't finish that thought."_ As was his habit when Jeremy was doubtful of himself, sad or just being stubborn, Scott laid his hand on the teen's head so Jeremy wouldn't feel so lonesome. In this case, his hand was on a bumpy blanket mound.  
_"You are already as normal as any human being. The changes you want to make are proving that. You didn't used to care what happened to you, but that's in the past. Thanks to Michael, your father and the friends you've made at school, you're doing_ well."

"Hey, you're helping me a lot too," Jeremy mumbled into his pillow, but Scott heard him clearly all the same. "I think I'll call up Michael in a little bit."

 _"Oh, lovely."_ The smile on his Squip's face made Jeremy's lips quirk up too, and even though he was going to be sick for the whole weekend, Jeremy suspected that it would be a memorable one.


End file.
